Sólo conocido por Dios
by Elysean
Summary: Treinta y cinco años de procesión no marchan silenciosos, aunque vayan por dentro. — Malvinas. Argentina, Inglaterra.


• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina) © rowein.

• **&.** Histórico (Malvinas). Temas actuales.

* * *

 **Sólo conocido por Dios.**

Martín tiene la garganta reseca. No sabe si por el humo o el frío, pero es el primer pensamiento mundano que tiene desde que se sentó sobre el cerco del cementerio. Lleva horas fumando y mirando lo mismo: el cielo encapotado, las cruces blancas, las flores que no deberían ser de plástico, la virgen que a pesar de todo sigue vigilando.

Aunque no hay viento, Martín no siente los pasos hasta que están a centímetros del cerco. Apenas si tiene que girar la cabeza para ver a Arthur —con su montgomery abrochado y las manos enguantadas— situarse junto a él. Le sorprende muy poco verlo ahí. Arthur siempre está cuando visita las islas, Martín lo conoce suficiente como para ignorar las razones.

(— _¿Y cómo van las cosas por casa? —_ le preguntaría en cualquier otro lugar— _Bastante bien me imagino, si te queda tiempo para venir a vigilarme_.)

Pero no están en cualquier sitio y no es un día más. El año tiene tantos días para pelear que estas fechas, aunque sólo adhieren a la tragedia, irónicamente traen dentro de sí un residuo de paz. Martín no quiere hacer otra cosa que disculparse, porque los que están y no están ahí se merecían mucho más. Se los diría si supiera con quién hablar.

Le duele la garganta, y ni el otoño ni el cigarrillo tienen la culpa. Sorbe sin querer por la nariz y agacha la mirada; tiene la mano entumecida y manchada de ceniza, los sobrantes de los cigarrillos machucados entre los pliegues de una carilina. La desaprobación de Arthur es palpable como un fenómeno físico, pero no es como si eso fuera una sorpresa también.

—Esa es una muy mala costumbre —le señala amablemente de todas formas, porque Arthur Kirkland no es de los que se guardan su opinión cuando esta es claramente negativa. Hacer lo contrario sería descolocante, como una mancha en el interior del bolsillo.

—¿Viste? Como tu colección de botellas —retruca Martín más por costumbre que otra cosa, porque no es como si ninguno de los dos fuera a morir de la misma forma que sus hijos. Ninguno de los dos está buscando pelear, pero este intercambio es más familiar para ambos que si intentaran comenzar con un saludo mentiroso y cordial.

Martín ve por el rabillo del ojo a Arthur hacer un movimiento abortivo con la parte superior del cuerpo, como si hubiera querido apoyarse sobre el cerco y se arrepintiera a último momento. Enseguida sus manos se posaron tensas sobre la blanca madera, ni un comentario al respecto. Es una maldición. Hablan sólo cuando discuten, pero cuando no lo hacen todos los temas de conversación parecen vacuos y las palabras, insinceras (incluso si no lo son).

—Victoria te avisó —se le escapa cuando no aguanta más la presencia muda de Arthur a su lado. No hay otra cosa de qué hablar. Si a los que están descansando (o al menos, eso espera) no les importa los problemas que pueda haber del otro lado del charco, a Martín tampoco. Arthur siempre está para vigilarlo cuando visita las islas, pero a una distancia que siempre fue bienvenida por ambos.

Martín no va a preguntar. Esto no es de ellos, no es normal.

—¿Fuiste a verla? —es toda la respuesta que Arthur da. Tiene los ojos clavados en un punto inexistente por encima de las tumbas, lejos de la virgen sin rostro y por primera vez en la tarde, Martín siente enojo. " _Si la veo, la mato",_ piensa y es exactamente lo que contesta.

El inglés ni se inmuta. Sabiendo lo que sabe sobre la (in)finitud de los países, una amenaza de esas es casi como una broma entre ellos. En un mundo menos convulsionado, quizás Ludwig hubiera sido el primero en reírse de eso (… o no, todo depende de la reacción de Feliciano.) Arthur nota un hilo suelto en el guante derecho y la pulsión de tirar de él es casi automática.

—Hablé con Antonio hace unas semanas —Martín hace una mueca cuando escucha el nombre, similar a la de Arthur después de decirlo—. Entre otras cosas, charlamos sobre este proyecto. Es…

Quiere encontrar una palabra neutra para "noble", porque siempre es preferible obviar los cumplidos en el caso de Martín Hernández, sobre todo si no estás predispuesto a tolerar que use tus palabras en el futuro como contrargumento. Pero sus ojos caen sobre las lápidas negras; sobre esa inscripción anónima que, por muy realista que fuera, no la hacía justa. Y no se le ocurre qué decir.

—¿Sabés por qué son héroes? —Martín le clava la mirada de repente.

Tiene la campera subida hasta el cuello, una bufanda que vio mejores años arremolinada firme bajo su mentón y un cómico resto de ceniza en el borde del ojo izquierdo. Arthur se descubre recordando lo ridículamente joven que Martín y sus "hermanos" (como les gusta llamarse) son en comparación a ellos. Cree que Francis alguna vez hizo un comentario al respecto, pero una cosa es oírlo y otra cosa es verlo.

Con Martín es más chocante porque tiene tanta masa y más altura que el propio Alfred, pero también los envalentonados ojos de Antonio. ¡Que castigo y que fortuna a la vez! Esa mirada fue de las compañeras más sinceras que alguna vez haya podido tener. Los ojos de Antonio son imposibles de no reconocer, incluso en la rostro de alguien más. Que de tal mezcla haya surgido algo tan incongruente como el infante que es Martín Hernández es un fenómeno tal que uno quiere y no puede dejar de ver.

— _Nadie_ se perdió la oportunidad de decirme que perdí la guerra —continúa a la defensiva y se vuelve a mirar el cementerio, avergonzado por haber levantado la voz—. Que vos o el tarado de Manuel me lo dijeran era una cosa, pero _¿los demás?_

Hace un ruido despectivo con la boca y niega con la cabeza, como si no hubiera palabras para describir cuan estúpido podía llegar a ser el mundo. Siendo sincero, Arthur no puede más que darle la razón.

—No se trata de si cumplieron la misión o no, ese no es el tema. Algunos de estos pibes —señala las tumbas— ni siquiera llegaron a tener novia, ¿sabés lo que es eso? Les dieron armas que no sabían usar, armas que no funcionaban para el caso —sonríe y es como ver a alguien recibir una puñalada— y podrían haber hecho cualquier cosa, ¿entendés? Dios sabe que yo me hubiera tomado el palo, es más, _quería_ que ellos se tomaran el palo. Algunos se… se consumieron tan rápido, fue…

Martín trastabilla y toma una bocanada de aire, como si de pronto la garganta se le hubiera cerrado igual que una canilla. Las palabras borbotaron de él tan rápido que Arthur con su pobre —por no decir nulo— entendimiento de jerga argentina, no alcanzó a entenderlas todas, pero el sentimiento estaba claro.

Mira la línea curvada de su espalda como si fuera un nuevo horizonte y espera a que el argentino termine de contar sus respiraciones. Si sospechaba que había más en el debate que despertaba este proyecto que los que los diarios podían informar, esto sin duda lo confirmaba. Treinta y cinco años de procesión no marchan silenciosos, aunque vayan por dentro.

—Lo sé, Martín —lo afronta, dolido en cierta forma y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de lo viejo que está—. Estuve allí, _los vi._

Martín, encorvado todavía, gira la cabeza para mirarlo por entre los mechones de su cabello. Lo mira honestamente sorprendido (— _stupid boy_ ) como si acabara de confesar algo (— _selfish kid_ ). Arthur afloja lentamente los dedos que se habían cerrado alrededor de la cerca y vuelve a guardar las manos en los bolsillos, zanjando una discusión que nunca existió. Martín tiene las orejas coloradas cuando se vuelve a enderezar y se limpia las cenizas —ahora pegoteadas de sudor— en el pantalón.

—Quiero saber sus nombres —murmura porque nunca sabe cuándo parar. Arthur cierra los ojos, molesto como sólo Martín sabe ponerlo y traga esas palabras como si fueran té de hierba amarga. Por supuesto que quiere saber. Todo el mundo ha querido eso antes o después—. Hasta eso les saqué, yo nada más… Nada más quiero saber.

 _Para disculparme_ , piensa Martín. _Y poder volver a hablarles bien._

( _Que Dios se apiade_ , piensa Arthur. _Qué joven es._ )

La escena concluye como empezó: con un par de botas embarradas sobre la cerca y un manojo de puchos gastados en el bolsillo. Ni una sola vez salió el sol, lo que para Martín tiene sentido, pero ya está oscureciendo y no quiere entretener mucho la idea de tirarse a dormir ahí y revivir un poco el alma de trinchera.

Estaba limpiando los restos de tierra de la madera cuando escuchó el ruido de un motor a sus espaldas. Un hombre se bajó del auto y por la forma en que se lanzó a correr, Martín supuso que le estaba gritando de todo menos "lindo", aunque el viento que se había levantado no lo dejaba escuchar nada. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, Martín es capaz de distinguir la delatora tonada de los que no nacieron parlando inglés. Sonríe sin poder evitarlo, la primera sonrisa honesta del día (sino del mes) y el efecto es inmediato: el hombre para de gritar y se le queda mirando porque no está muy seguro, pero puta que esa cara le suena de algún lado.

 _Algún famoso_ , se dice cuando Martín da dos largas zancadas hacia él, pero la idea no tiene sentido. _Un ex-combatiente_ , piensa a continuación y se hubiera dicho a sí mismo en voz alta «no seas boludo» de no ser porque el pibe —demasiado _joven_ como para siquiera haber nacido en aquellos años— se estaba disculpando por el barro en la cerca y que no pensaba irse sin limpiarlo. _Un amigo_ , decide finalmente cuando se estrechan las manos.

(— _¡Qué loco!_ —se ríe para sus adentros— _Tiene las manos de mi viejo._ )

Martín aprende que ese señor es el cuidador del cementerio y la conversación inevitablemente deriva en los hechos de vandalismo de hace unos meses. No es un tema lindo para ninguno de los dos, pero lo último que Martín quiere es que este hombre se sienta responsable, así que le hace un par de chistes y se pone serio cuando lo felicita por mantener al escuadrón en fila. El hombre le regala una inmensa sonrisa y a Martín le duele pensar que probablemente no haya muchos que le hagan un cumplido en esas islas.

El señor lo invita acompañarlo un momento y él accede de buena gana. Recorren el camino por entre las tumbas de los caídos sin hablar, un acuerdo tácito de silencio y al llegar al fondo, ambos se acercan a la vitrina de la Virgen de Luján. El hombre la retira y mira con gesto lastimero la figura sin rostro ni manos; murmura algo sobre lo cansado que está de que ya nada sea sagrado y Martín le saca la figura de las manos. La verdad que no tiene mucha idea de qué hacer con ella, pero por lo pronto se la guarda en la mochila; ya pensará en algo cuando vuelva a Buenos Aires. Lo importante es que el pobre hombre no se preocupe por eso.

De su propio bolso, el señor saca un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto y con la evidente forma de una virgen. Ambos sonríen ante la imagen, una sensación como de alivio o resarcimiento expandiéndose rápidamente por el aire. Una vez puesto todo en su lugar, el hombre le confía que unas horas atrás un señor muy elegante llegó a su puerta. No habló mucho, pero se lamentó de que "las cosas fueran así" y le pidió que por favor aceptara poner la nueva figura en el cementerio argentino.

—No te la hacen fácil —suspira con cierta pesadumbre y entonces la boca se le curva en una media sonrisa—. Pero bueno, tengo que reconocer que este tipo me cerró la boca. Al final va a ser que no son todos iguales.

Cuando no recibe ninguna respuesta, se voltea a mirar a su compañero y aunque más tarde la única explicación racional sería "algún efecto de la luz" o "producto del cansancio", en ese momento puede jurar que el chico ante sus ojos envejeció más rápido que un bichito de luz. El cambio lo sobresalta y por un segundo se le figura una cuarta opción que hasta entonces no había considerado: _el chico_ _es un fantasma_. Antes de que la idea termine de arraigarse, Martín esboza una pobre sonrisa y le palmea el hombro con energía, como si quisiera convencerlo de que está allí o necesitara aferrarse a algo.

—Sí… —responde débil, probando las palabras una a una— A veces me olvido.

Instintivamente el cuidador del cementerio aferra la mano sobre su hombro y ancla el contacto entre ellos. El chico carga con una tristeza que él no está seguro de entender y eso debería hacerle cuestionar un par de cosas, considerando que ya es una persona grande. Pero no lo hace.

 _Martín,_ le susurran por dentro, _Martín Hernández_. Un nombre que tranquilamente podría haber sido escrito en la contracara de una foto en sepia. Un nombre común y corriente que podrías encontrar en cualquiera de las veintitrés provincias. Un nombre de peso, que en cualquier otro momento podría haber formado parte de la placa conmemorativa de un cementerio.

(— _Ay, pibe…_ —piensa— _No sé si no fuiste mi abuelo._ )

* * *

 **— Referencias.**

 **1.** Los ataques de vandalismo son ciertos, igual que el proyecto de exhumar los cuerpos de los soldados no identificados para los familiares que accedan a participar del proyecto.

 **2.** Un porcentaje de los estudios se analizarán en un laboratorio de Santiago de Compostela (España) y otro de Birmingham (Gran Bretaña).

 **3.** El título es parte del epitafio que se le puso a los soldados sin identificar. _Soldado argentino sólo conocido por Dios._

 **4.** "Tomarse el palo" = Irse de un lugar.


End file.
